Household-type products, in particular those with small parts, are commonly subject to regional or international safety standards. In some cases, these safety standards are intended to prevent those small parts from becoming separated and accidentally ingested by children. For example, small-scale battery components in electronic devices can be subject to regional or international safety standards. One such standard relates to button or coin cell batteries in household-type products. However, complying with these safety standards within the design constraints of household-type items can be challenging.